This controlled, randomized Phase I trial in HIV-negative adults will evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of the HIV-1 SF-2 recombinant p24 subunit vaccine when administered as part of "prime-boost" HIV-1 vaccination regimens employing ALVAC-HIV vCP205 w/or without HIV-1 SF-2 rgp 120. TRAIL ENDPOINTS PRIMARY: The safety and tolerability of HIV-1 SF-2 p24 when administered simultaneouly w/ ALVAC-HIV vCP205 (Groups 1 and 2), or when combined w/HIV-1 SF-2 rgp120 administered simultaneously w/ ALVAC HIV-1 vCP205 (Group 3). SECONDARY: Immunogenicity endpoints as follows, 1) T cell responses (CD8+ or CD4+) to gag or other HIV-1 proteins induced by the prime-boost regimens utilizing HIV-1 SF-2 p24 vaccine (arms 1,2 and 3) relative to "standard" prime-boost regimens (arm 4 ro historical experience) or to canary-pox alone (historical experience). 2) Antibodies to gag antigens as detected on clinical ELISA or WB assays relative to historical experience. NOTE: Because of the relatively small arm sizes, analyses of gag-specific antibody or T cell responses will be performed for all p24 containing arms combined (n=48) as well as for each individual arm (n=16). TERTIARY: HIV-1 neutralizing antibodies (NAB) to confirm that addition of HIV-1 SF-2 p24 to prime-boost regimen doesn't reduce NAB.